Generator Rex
2010–2013 2011–2012 |stacja telewizyjna = Cartoon Network |data premiery w USA = 23 kwietnia 2010 |data premiery w Polsce = 11 lutego 2011 |sezony = 1 • 2 • 3 |odcinki = 60 |status = Zakończona |twórcy = Man of Action |muzyka = Kevin Manthei |produkcja = Ryan Slater John Fang }}„'Generator Rex'” – amerykański serial animowany stworzony przez grupę Man of Action. Serial bazuje na komiksie „M. Rex”, opublikowanym przez Image Comics w 1999 roku. Amerykańska premiera serialu odbyła się 23 kwietnia 2010 roku na kanale Cartoon Network, natomiast w Polsce emisja pierwszego odcinka nastąpiła 11 lutego 2011 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Finałowy odcinek serialu wyemitowany został w Stanach Zjednoczonych 3 stycznia 2013 roku, z kolei w Polsce 4 grudnia 2012 roku. Opis fabuły Zazwyczaj mikromaszyny zwane nanitami są nieszkodliwe. Jednak raz na jakiś czas wymykają się spod kontroli, a wtedy sprawiają, że żywe organizmy mutują, przeistaczając się w groteskowe potwory znane jako E.V.O. Te uwielbiają szaleć i niszczyć co popadnie, a w takich sytuacjach do akcji wkracza organizacja Providence, która ma rozległą siatkę agentów i dostęp do najbardziej zaawansowanych technologii. Piętnastoletni Rex Salazar, który także jest E.V.O. to tajna broń agencji. Chłopak pomaga organizacji zwalczać potwory, które sprawiają problemy. Jak każdy piętnastolatek lubi samochody, dziewczyny, muzykę i sport, jednak nie każdy nastolatek potrafi powiększyć swoje pięści do rozmiarów głazu, wysunąć z pleców plecak odrzutowy i przekształcić nogi w superszybki pojazd. To właśnie te umiejętności są niezwykle przydatne dla Providence, dzięki czemu dla organizacji jest bezcenną bronią. Celem Rexa jest wyleczyć wszystkie zmutowane E.V.O. z całego świata i oddzielić ludzi od cierpień i krzywd jakie im wyrządzają. Wersja polska * Wersja polska: Studio Genetix Film Factory * Dialogi polskie: ** Dorota Filipek-Załęska ** Katarzyna Ostrowska * Reżyseria: ** Agnieszka Matysiak (odc. 1-13, 21-39), ** Beata Kawka (odc. 14-20) * Dźwięk: ** Zdzisław Zieliński (odc. 1-32), ** Ilona Czech-Kłoczewska (odc. 1-20), ** Anna Żarnecka (odc. 33-39), * Kierownictwo produkcji: ** Agnieszka Sokół (odc. 1-32), ** Róża Zielińska (odc. 1-32), ** Elżbieta Kręciejewska (odc. 33-39), ** Natalia Siwicka (odc. 37-39) * Lektor: Andrzej Leszczyński (odc. 1-13, 21-39) Odcinki Serial po raz pierwszy pojawił się w Polsce na kanale Cartoon Network: * Sezon 1 (odc. 1-20) – 11 lutego 2011 roku, * Sezon 2 (odc. 21-30) – 4 listopada 2011 roku, * Sezon 2 (odc. 31-40) – 23 marca 2012 roku, * Sezon 3 (odc. 41-60) – 10 listopada 2012 roku. Spis odcinków Media Wydanie domowe Firma Warner Home Video wydała 19 października 2010 roku dwupłytowy zestaw DVD zawierający pierwsze dziewięć odcinków serii. Linia zabawek Firma Mattel wyprodukowała linię zabawek bazującą na serialu „Generator Rex”. Każda figurka należąca do głównej linii ma 4 cale wysokości i zawiera niewielką figurkę E.V.O. Przedsiębiorstwo wydało również figurki deluxe oraz zestawy „E.V.O. Attack”Wendy Goldman Getzler (8 marca 2011). Turner generates licensing momentum for Rex. kidscreen.. W 2010 roku, firma MEGA Bloks zapowiedziała wydanie zestawów klocków inspirowanych światem serialu, jednak zabawki nigdy nie zostały wypuszczone na rynek. Prasa Historie komiksowe opisujące przygody Rexa i jego przyjaciół ukazywały się w czasopiśmie Cartoon Network Action Pack wydawanym przez DC ComicsWatch and Read: Super Teen Machine: Cartoon Network's 'Generator Rex'. SLJ.. Wydane zostały również dwie książki 3D – „EVO and Heroes”, opisująca bohaterów serialu ich niezwykłe moce oraz „Rój”, bazująca na odcinku o tym samym tytule. Dla początkujących czytelników wydano historię „Przywódca Sfory” także opartą na odcinku o tym samym tytule i inne kiążki. W Polsce komiksy z „Generatorem Rexem” ukazywały się za pośrednictwem Magazynu Cartoon Network oraz Magazynu Generator Rex. Gry wideo Firma wydawnicza Activision wydała grę konsolową zatytułowaną „Generator Rex: Agent of Providence” opartą na serialu animowanym. Światowa premiera produkcji miała miejsce 1 listopada 2011 roku, natomiast w Polsce gra ukazała się 10 listopada 2011 roku. Gra jest dostępna na platformy Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, NDS oraz 3DSJC Fletcher (6 maja 2011). Activision generates 'Generator Rex: Agent of Providence' this fall. Engadget.Annette Gonzalez (5 maja 2011). Generator Rex Video Game Coming This Fall. Game Informer.. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Ścieżka dźwiękowa serialu „Generator Rex” skomponowana została przez głównego kompozytora serii Kevina Manthei oraz Jimmy'ego Schafera i Piper Manthei, którzy zapewnili dodatkową muzykę w tle. Soundtrack serialu nie został wydany ani w wersji fizycznej na płytach CD, ani w wersji elektronicznej. Czołówka center|335 px * Tytuł: „Revolution” * Tekst piosenki: Joe Dexter * Kierownictwo muzyczne: Orange * Śpiewali: Joe Dexter, Perry Ladish, Alec Gomez, Zak Glosserman Tekst So make way, to start the revolution. Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight! Make way, to start the revolution. So make way! So make way, start the revolution. Make way, to start the revolution. So make way! Nagrody i nominacje * W 2010 roku serial zdobył dwie nagrody Emmy w kategorii „Najlepsze indywidualne osiągnięcie w animacji” dla Chu-Hui Songa i Nory Murphy-Breden za odcinek „Dzień, który wszystko zmienił”. Wideo Generator_Rex_PL|Zwiastun serialu Generator Rex Sezon 2 PL Generator Rex Sezon 2 PL (nowe odcinki) Cartoon Network - Generator Rex Bumper (2011) Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria * Generator Rex (oficjalna polska strona serialu) * Generator Rex (oficjalna amerykańska strona serialu) * Generator Rex (artykuł o serialu w Wikipedii) * Generator Rex (artykuł o serialu w Dubbingpedii) * „M. Rex” Kategoria:Media